Catfight Club
by Whatever Sass XX
Summary: What should have happened when Max saw Fang kissing Lissa. T for safety.
1. You Wish

**A/N: Kso, this is my first Max Ride fanfic thingy. Please don't be mean. **

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately don't own MR. **

Fang's POV

As I held Lissa close to me as we kissed, I could see Max coming near us. And really freakin' fast! Max came up, grabbed Lissa by the shirt and pulled her off me. She was fuming.

"What do you think you're doing, F--Nick?!" she screamed.

Before I could answer, Lissa yelled "Just because YOU like him too gives you no right to interrupt our kissing!"

Uh-oh. Max whipped around.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM! I DON'T WANT TO KISS HIM! HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"You wish he wasn't your brother!"

That really got Max going. She lunged at Lissa, with a punch in the face. That got Lissa going, but before I knew it, Max had Lissa pinned to the ground and was choking her.  
Across the field I saw Iggy and ran over to him. Even though he was with a girl I grabbed his wrist and pulled him. "Max is in a fight," I told him. The girl- Tess- followed us. When she saw the two girls fighting, she tried to break it up. But she got pulled into it! Lissa grabbed her and pulled her down, mistaking her for a 'Nick-lover', I guess. I saw Max push her down and say "This isn't your fight! Go away!" And she let Tess out.

I tapped Iggy twice on the back of the hand and said "You get Max and I'll hold back Lissa."

It's not like I couldn't have held Max back, it's that I really didn't want to since, from this display, she was obviously more pissed at me than at Lissa. She probably would have punched me or kicked me in the groin or something. So that's what we did. I grabbed Lissa by the waist and pulled her away. It was kinda hard because she was struggling and trying to get to Max. I'm sure Iggy was having a tough time too since Max was trying to get at Lissa.

After maybe ten minutes, Max went stiff and told Iggy- Jeff- to let her go. She came up to me and said "Nick, I think I need help getting to the nurse." Before I helped her go back into the school (or wherever it was she wanted to go, I knew she wasn't going to the nurse) I made sure Iggy and Tess had Lissa back a good distance.

When Max and I were in the building, she looked around and when she saw no one, she punched in the stomach. "I hate you Fang!" she said and she ran into the nearest girls' bathroom. I think she was crying.

I stood there holding my stomach, wondering what exactly I did wrong. I was like her _brother_. It's not like she could've liked me or something.


	2. Girls' Bathroom

**A/N: This is no longer a one shot. Grr.**

**Disclaimer: ……meanie. No, I do not own MR. Or anything else you may recognize. Sadly.**

Fang's POV 

I hung around the girls' bathroom for a while waiting for Max to come out. It must've been pretty shady for a guy to be hanging around by the girls' room but it just felt like the right thing to do.

Eventually I realized that the classes had started again and that me and Max were skipping class. If we were caught we'd get in so much trouble. But I didn't care.

Max's POV 

I was skipping class in the bathroom. I had cried for a while, but I was done with that by now. I knew Fang well enough to know that he would be outside the bathroom waiting for me.

I couldn't bear to talk to him about what I'd just witnessed. I couldn't even bear to look at his face. His….. hot face…….

_No, stop! His face may be hot but it was just macking with that slutty red-haired-wonder!_

I looked around the bathroom, searching for another way out. There were 8 stalls, 4 sinks, 4 mirrors, a heater and a trash can. Great. Just great. I looked up, hoping for a vent. But, alas. Then I saw it. There was a window above the heater.

I got up on the heater and my head was at the window.

Fang's POV 

I couldn't stand around and wait much longer. I needed to get in there.

I remembered I had seen some other guys looking through a window and telling each other it was the girls' bathroom.

I sprinted to the nearest exit and snuck outside. I walked along the brick wall for few minutes and found the window. Success!!

Max's POV 

I finally pulled the window open and was knocked to the ground. Fang's chest was on my face! That little….snuck in here!

"FANG!! Get off me!!"

I shoved him off and got up. He got up too. How dare he do this! I did the only thing I could think to do. I slapped him across the face, climbed out the window and flew back to Anne's.

He could just go screw himself. No, he could go screw that red-haired-wonder.


End file.
